Love and the Mutant
by Dear Wolfy
Summary: This is a short chapter not a one shot about three turtles that experience teen love for the first time. LeoxYuki, RafaelxNicky, MikeyxChelsea (Sadly Donny has no story in this because he's already in love with April which I approve. But I don't approve of Karai taking Leo:( Please read By the way Amaterasu's child is Yuki. It's a girl :O
1. Chapter 1: Pilot Love

**Before you read this is based on the new TMNT on Nickelodeon and I do not own any of the characters except for my oc's and maybe bad guys that show up. I will admit the angry scene from Raphael is from the 2003 one, but I loved it so much that I wanted an excuse to put it in there so the storyline can go with it. Please Review and thank you. **

In the sewers of New York lived four, teenage, mutant, ninja turtles along with their sensei rat Splinter. Every once in a while their human friend April visits or at least lives there until their father is rescued. The brothers wore different color headbands. For example Leonardo the leader wore blue, Rafael wore red, Donny wore purple and the youngest was Michelangelo wore an orange one. April was a red haired teen with a skater look. Donny had such a crush on her, but that's only because it was his first crush and the only human female he's ever seen. Talk about being a dork. The teenage turtles enjoyed their day inside so that no one would spot them and try to exterminate them.

Raff usually spent his time punching the bag or reading a comic book. He would sometimes pick on Mikey mostly because he was easier to attack. It was late afternoon and their daily training with their sensei was over. The brothers waited for the rest of the time to go to their daily routes in the city until it turns night. Raff was reading one of his comic books in suspense and just as the story line got even more exciting Mikey interrupted him by spooking him. The turtle startled by his stupidity fell off his seat. He growled at his younger brother ready to pound him. "You little runt; you're goanna pay for that!" He exclaimed.

The dimwitted brother chuckled and made a run for it. The enraged Rafael chased him around until the obstacles injured the teen making him more annoyed than before and not to mention his comic book was torn in shreds. Mikey stopped in his tracks to see the angry brother ready to explode. He gulped when he growled. "That's it Mikey you're dead." "I'm sorry Raf I won't do it again. Please don't hurt me." He cried. Leo and Donny heard Mikeys' cries to find Rafael about to beat him with a pipe. Leo quickly pulled Rafael away from Mikey while Donny tended to the scared turtle. "Have you gone insane? He's your own brother. What's wrong with you?"

Just then Master Splinter walked in with April putting his cane down to grab their attention. "What is going on in here?" He said. "Rafael was about to beat Mikey with a medal pipe to his head." "Yeah well the little shrimp deserved it since he tore up my comic book!" He barked. April covered her mouth gasping. "Get off me!" Rafael struggled to break free from Leo's grip. Finally they gave in and freed him. "Rafael your anger is getting out of control. Just because his childish actions went too far does not mean you can beat him to death. Is that what you want? You want your anger win and then afterwards regretting something that cannot be undone?" He lectured. Rafael stared at Mikey in anger, but at the same time pity. He was annoyed that just because he was the youngest and did the most annoying, childish things, does not mean he can always get away with it. "Stop taking his side! He was the one who caused all this. He can't keep getting away with this. I see now that you all are against me so I'm out." He stormed out of the lair leaving the others speechless. "I should go after him." Leo spoke up. "No…he needs time to think right now. Do not worry my sons. He will be back."

Outside an hour later

After a while of thinking things out, he was calm and sad. The breeze helped him relax as a lot of thoughts ran through his mind. He twirled his weapon around until a flash back of his own family turning against him caused him to accidentally cut himself and drop his weapon. "Darn it." He mumbled. He reached for his weapon and noticed a girl walking on the street alone at night. When she stood under the lamp post her books fell as did her papers. The wind startled her causing the papers to fly away. He was interested in the girl as if drawn to her somehow. His eyes could not get off of her. Her hair was in the way, so you couldn't see her face until she flipped her hair over her ear to see. Now he became more interested in her. She wore silver frame glasses loose. Her eyes were a brown color and her skin was a bit tan. Her hair was brown and blonde streaked like laces and laces of ribbon. Her lips were ever so inviting as they twitched. It appeared as though she smeared black eye shadow on her and outlined her eyes with black. Her lips were even painted black from the lipstick. She also wore a black choker with a skull on it and brown t-shirt with jean shorts up the length of her thighs and black and white stockings to cover her legs. The beautiful girl wore red converse to top it all off.

The red turtle was drooling like Donny does with April. He shook his head no in denial. He turned away trying not to be love struck like his other two idiot brothers. Donny the geek was crushing on April which she has no interest in him, but in a way she does. Leonardo the leader was crushing on Karai, the enemy's daughter. Mikey was just a dork that cannot be counted on to lead if something went wrong. Rafael did not want to be another fool drooling on a girl. He turned away shutting his eyes trying to resist when suddenly he heard some alley trash cans rumble. He turned to the noise and noticed a bunch of teenage, skater, punks spray canning the wall. They threw the can away and started making their way towards the girl. Rafael turned his back on them just to avoid making contact with her. He started walking forward but stopped and shut his eyes tight. He gripped his tongs tight trying to resist.

Finally the teen collected all of her missing papers, but before she could continue her walk home she bumped into the skaters. "Hey there cutie what are you doing late at this time?" One of them teased. "Oh um…just heading home." She said sheepishly. The trapped girl held her books tight adjusting her glasses. "Please don't hurt me I just want to go home." She flinched when the leader came close to her and pinned her to the wall. "I'm sorry toots; I don't mean to scare ya. My boys and I just want to play with you." He smirked. The boys chuckled giving her an evil smirk. The boy held her wrist and started smelling the girl like a creep. "You are just so cute."

A shiriken cut the punk letting her hand go. He held his hand tight trying to numb the pain. "Alright who's the wise guy?" He shouted. The shadow behind the group whistled taunting them. "Over here." He teased. All the boys took out pocket knives ready to jump Raff. All at once they charged, but Rafael single handedly took care of them. After beating the leader they all scurried away like cowards. The blonde and brunette haired teen stared at that shadow figured hero. His back was turned as he watched the skaters run. Cautiously she took each step closer to him until he slightly turned his head back. "T-thank you….for saving me, I would like to see you up close in the light if I could. I want to thank you properly." She stammered. "Forget it…I was just doing my job. Besides, you'd probably just scream and tell me to leave if I did." He added. "That's not true. Please let me see who you are." Rafael sighed and blushed. He turned around and walked towards the light. The girl's eyes widened. She flinched backing away. "Y-you're not human at all. I thought you would be odd shaped human or something not something else." The blonde shut her eyes panicking.

Rafael kept a straightforward face knowing this would happen. But why of all things did he show his face to a human that requested it? It was the fact that he was crushing on her slowly taking over. He was hurt by her comment so he left without anyone noticing like a ninja. When she opened her eyes Rafael was gone.

At home (few minutes later)

After finishing up the rest of her homework, Nicky noticed a green shirt with a cute turtle on it that reminded him of her hero. She took a look at the logo for a long time. She scoffed. Nicky randomly thought about how she reacted when she saw him. She felt guilty that she broke her word. This strange feeling started to get to her. Her cheeks started to turn a rosy color just thinking about Rafael. Nicky sat down wonder where could she see him to apologize. Nicky was known as a lone wolf as well as a dork in her school. She was same age as April. Nobody really talked to her because she was shy. They have attempted to talk to her and she would respond, but then after that they would move away since she was just, "boring." The truth was she was just shy and if you knew her she was quite adventurous and sweet. Rafael however was the first to make her blush unlike the other boys who talked to her. She lied down thinking about all of these questions.

Meanwhile down in the sewer, Rafael entered his room and sat there thinking about Nicky. He paced himself back and forth frustrated. His friend and pet turtle Spike just ate his leaf like a normal turtle. Finally after remembering what Nicky said he punched the bag. "Why is it so hard to forget about you? You're a human and I'm…a mutant turtle." He sighs placing his head on the punching bag. "You're just a kid I saved. A beautiful…lovely girl who I can't stop thinking about." Mikey walked into his room holding something on his back. "Um… is this a bad time?" He said. Rafael turned around to find his brother standing in front of the doorway. "No." He mumbled. "Well, ahem. Raff, I wanted to apologize about what I did and you have every right to get angry at me. It was very wrong of me to make you angry. But we're brothers it's what we do best. What I did was too far so from the bottom of my heart…I'm sorry Raff." Rafael stared at his brother feeling like he doesn't know him. "To show you how sorry I am I bought you the torn up comic book issue that I ruined." Mikey handed him the comic book and rubbed the back of his head nervously. The red banded turtle stared at the new comic book. He scoffed. "Thanks Mikey, but I'm also sorry for almost beating you to death. I let my anger get the best of me." He said. Rafael gently punched his brother in the arm. Both of them chuckled clearing things out. Splinter smiles at his boys seeing that they have made progress.

The Next Day at school

The next day during lunch, April and her friends were enjoying their time together while Nicky was drawing as always. April excused herself from her group to enter the bathroom, but afterwards she found Nicky sketching Rafael. The red headed teen stood behind the tree where Nicky was sitting. She watched as she stroked her pencil trying to capture each detail she could remember from Rafael. April popped out to say something, "Hey that's a nice sketch. What is it?" Nicky was startled and hid the drawing under her hands so that April wouldn't see. "Oh, it's nothing just a character I'm drawing for someone." She smiled. April crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Really..? Well if I didn't know better I'd say that looks just like a turtle. A mutant turtle to be exact." She teased. "Nicky it's alright I won't tell or anything I promise you." April sat beside the timid girl. Sadly the blonde was naïve to believe anybody whom she felt comfortable with. April was the only girl in school who actually took pity on her and bothered to talk to her. She was the one who defended her when no one else would even if she was different. The reason was not only that Nicky was shy, but because she was different and by different it meant she was not born in the city, she was not from America. She was born in Italy and moved to a country then into the city. That is where April comes in and she was the first sort of friend she has and trusts.

"Well…Okay I suppose I can show you." Gently Nicky moved her hands out of the way to show her. "Wow that looks very realistic. Where did you get the idea to draw this guy?" She asked. "I-It just sort of popped up and there he was." "He, huh? So what's his name?" "I-I don't really know yet." She said sheepishly. The girl adjusted her glasses while looking away. "How about: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo or Rafael?" She started. "Those are all great names but I don't know his name." April raised a brow again noticing the girl acting curious and worried. "It sounds to me like you've seen this thing before." The brunette and blonde girl jumped up in surprise. "Oh no, I have never seen this person before in real. Like I said April he just popped up in my head." April realized that she was trying to keep the turtles secrets from being exposed. She knew she could be trusted if she didn't tell April or even the entire school that they're real. The red headed teen scoffed returning the sketch book back. "You know I've seen this guy before too in the city." She started. Right away she got her attention. "R-really?" She said. "Yep, in fact once in a while I spot him mostly at night. But that's rare." Nicky thought about searching for him after school at night, but she was afraid those skater boys would come back. Nonetheless she felt as though she had to find him. Her heart told her to find him, but her mind said no. The ringing of the bell startled the girl getting her out of her mind. She smiled at April. "Thanks April you helped a lot." She said running off to her next class. The girl just smiled as she watched her leave.

Later that afternoon April arrived in the sewer where she sat down next to Donny along with a smirk on her face. "Hey April!" They greeted. "Hey you guys. So, have any of you guys been out and about?" She started. "Nope." "Well then I wonder if there is a fifth turtle around, because a classmate of mine has spotted one of you guys and sketched you very detailed. Sadly there was no color so I couldn't tell who it was." The turtles gasped looking at each other. "Well it wasn't me. I was here the entire time with you April." Donny spoke. "Yeah and so was I after almost being clobbered by Raff." "Well it wasn't me. I was watching my usual TV show. The only one who left yesterday was…" Leo paused for second and everyone glared at Rafael whom was playing a video game. "…Rafael." He finished crossing his arms together. "Oooo…Raff you're busted." Mikey teased.

The red banded turtle turned around to find himself being glared by everyone. "What?" He shrugged. "When you stormed out yesterday you wouldn't happen to have been seen by someone would you?" Leo accused. "What are you talking about? I'm a ninja of course I wasn't spotted by anyone. I was just getting fresh air that's all, cooling down." Rafael suddenly remembered the girl he saved last night giving away that he was guilty for being spotted. "Raf no one else but you was outside yesterday. We were all here tending to Mikey. You however were the only one to leave this place." Rafael sighed caving in. He couldn't get out of this one anyways since it was too obvious. "Alright, it was me. I might have been spotted, but that was only because the kid was in trouble. I couldn't just stand there and let an innocent get hurt." He explained. "That explains a lot. She must've drawn you and have an interest in you because you saved her." April added.

Rafael smiled and blushed at her comment. "Really, she's interested in me…err I mean that's nice." Everyone looked at Raff weird, but thought nothing odd of it. "Yeah." "I suppose this time its okay, but just try to be a little more careful. We don't want to be in the front cover of a magazine and then sent to the scientists do we?" "Yeah I'll make sure not to do that again."

Later that Night

"Okay guys let's go find out what the Crang is doing. Now we're only going to investigate so whatever you do try not to get spotted." Leo teased. "Ugh, let it go will you? It was one time." "I'm just saying be careful." "Right, like you haven't made a mistake before by exposing yourself to Karai." He accused. "What does this have to do with me? Leave her out of this I never said anything about the girl." Leo and Rafael looked like they were about to get in a fight. Donny pushed them away trying to get them to stop this argument and return to their mission. "Um…guys I hate to break up your quarrel but the Crang investigation just started." The boys backed off getting back to business.

The turtle brothers waited for the Crang to finish loading whatever it was in the van. After a few minutes of loading their machine into the van, the turtles finally made their move. They fought valiantly to stop them with tricks up their sleeves. Meanwhile Nicky decided to take a walk in hopes of bumping into Rafael which she did once she turned the corner. Her eyes widen in confusion. She saw four mutant turtles with different headbands, but the one she was looking for was the one in red.

She stood back watching them fight. Rafael blocked the robotic Crang's attack. He noticed Nicky standing on the corner of the street. The girl looked worried and terrified. Distracted by her Rafael was punched by the robot making the punch painful. "Raff!" Leo called out. Neither Leo nor the brothers could help him since they were preoccupied with the other droids. The Crang bot was about to finish his opponent when the blonde cut in by beating the bot with a metal pipe. "No stop, get away from him!" she cried. The Crang bot grabbed the pipe and stared at the girl with a blank expression. It raised its hand ready to clobber her and knowing the droids they were incredibly strong since their body is from advanced technology. He lifted the girl off the ground. Rafael quickly took action and saved the girl. He pulled her away from him before getting to her. "Are you okay kid?" Nicky nodded yes. "You should leave now and don't turn back! Go!" He warned.

He placed her down and immediately grabbed his injured arm. "You're hurt badly you can't fight in this condition. "I've dealt with worse now go!" He added. He fought alongside with his brothers. The Crang bots retreated, the turtles couldn't catch up with them since they didn't have their battle car. "Damn they got away." "Oh well, at least we know what to expect next time since they took that machine." "Come on guys we should return home and figure out what we should do." Leo ordered. "Stupid Crang droids actually made be bleed." "Yeah and it's all because of that girl getting in the way. There's always an obstacle." Mikey said. The red banded turtle punched his younger brother's arm defending the girl. "Owe! That was so not cool." "I wonder about that machine they took. It appears as if it still needed a few modifications before it actually works."

"Maybe I can help with that question." The turtles turned around revealing the voice to be Nicky. "Hey look it's that one girl who got in the way!" Mikey exclaimed. It was silent until Rafael smacked him upside the head. "You, how can you help?" "I didn't mean to get in your way. I just happen to come across you guys when you were fighting in front of my grandfather's shop. What they stole was an unfinished weapon my grandfather made before he passed away. Nobody was supposed to know about it. His last request was for me and my brother to lock it away. So we did. That weapon is dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands." She said. "What does it do?" "If they were to complete the project it would send out signal waves and tap into the government's satellite and main weapon storage, controlling all of them from miles away. My grandpa created it so they could use if for war against the enemy."

The turtles listened in suspense speechless as if they were in a movie. "Whoa." "So let me get this straight? Your grandfather made that for the use of military purposes and now it's in the hands of aliens?" Donny assured. "Yeah; pretty much." "What was he thinking? Okay now we're officially doomed unless we do something about it." Leo placed a hand on Donny's shoulder. "Don't worry Donny I'm sure we can figure this out. By us I mean you." Donny's smile faded into a frown. "Gee thanks for the confidence." "You're welcome." Mikey added. "I have the blueprints. Maybe they can help? Follow me into the shop." Nicky walked towards the shop where the glass window was broken and the alarm was still going off.

Instead of entering through the front door she went through the broken window. The blonde unlocked the door for her new friends. She shut the alarm off before the cops showed up. "Why did you go through the window?" Donny asked. "I forgot my keys." She chuckled in embarrassment. The teen walked over to the back room where there was a large, brown book covered in dust. She opened the book to page thirty four where the blue prints were in case someone tried to find it which is where the safe came in supposedly the original prints inside. "Here they are. I hope it helps and if you have any questions feel free to stop by the shop. You can come in through the back." "Wow thanks. You're a big help. Maybe these blue prints of the weapon will help solve the problem." Donny walked away now preoccupied with studying the blue prints. "You guys look tired why you don't take a break in the back room?" Nicky took out a box of warm brownies to get to her notebook.

"Oh no I don't think that's…" "…Are those brownies?" Mikey interrupted. Nicky looked at the box. "Oh yeah, I just baked these form my cousin's house. Would you like some?" She offered. "Would I ever?" The orange banded turtle grabbed a brownie stuffed himself with it. "You can have them I'm stuffed from eating so many." Mikey stared at the girl with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" "This is the most generous thing anyone has done for me." He wept. The girl patted Mikey on his head. "Oh there, there." Rafael punched his arm. "Quit acting stupid dork."

Nicky growled at Rafael for second. "Hey that's not very nice to call someone dork. You're one to talk." Nicky realized what she just said. The poor girl looked down in shame. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just don't appreciate people making fun of those who are innocent. Excuse me." She walked away and entered the back room. The brothers looked down leaving the room with an awkward silence. Leo turned to Raff whom was bleeding from his arm. "Hey Raff you should get that checked out. It looks pretty bad. "I'm fine Leo, but thanks for the concern."

Coincidentally Nicky came back with a first aid kit. "I think he's right. If that doesn't get tended then you could get sick." Rafael turned away and sighed slightly blushing. "Fine."

An hour later

An hour later of studying the blue prints and tending to Rafael's wound; Nicky started asking questions about them. "So what's your guises name?" "I'm Leonardo, he's Donatello, this here is Michelangelo and that there is Rafael. But you can call us Leo, Donny, Mikey, or Raff for short." He replied. "Very interesting, you're all named after the renaissance. I'm actually related and descendent of Leonardo Da Vinci the famous artist/ inventor." "Really that's cool." "Yeah oh by the way my name is Nicolas Autidore." "Hmm…that explains the accent. You must be from Italy I presume?" "You sir are correct." Nicky patched Rafael up and put away her tools in the box. "There you're all set." She chirped. "Where do you guys live?" She continued. "We live in the sewers, but don't worry it's very neat where we're at."

"We better get going now. Our sensei is probably worried by now." Leo mentioned. All the boys were calm until Leo mentioned master Splinter. "I think that's a great idea Leo. There some things I need to figure out that maybe my machines might help." Donny added. The brothers started walking away and faced the broken window. "Sorry about your window. Don't you think its dangerous having it broken right now?" "Don't worry about it Donny. I'll call my brother as soon as you leave so he doesn't freak out." She chirped. "Thanks Nicky for your kind hospitality." Leo bowed to the girl in respect. "Yeah and thanks for the blue prints." They all disappeared except Rafael whom was about to depart until she called for him.

"Wait Rafael..?" Gently she grabbed his arm pulling him back. "I-I wanted to apologize for breaking my word. I didn't mean to freak out it's just the first time I've actually seen a…different type of person before. No offense." The timid girl shivered from being nervous. She was blushing slightly as she adjusted her glasses. "Umm…it's alright kid err I mean Nicky. I'm used to it. That's why we lurk in the dark so we don't bring any attention. We're ninjas it's what we do." "Well I didn't thank you properly and I don't usually do this, but you're an exception." Nicky gave a sweet, gentle kiss on his cheek leaving a smudge of lipstick on him. "Thanks for saving me twice." She whispered. The rosy cheeked turtle smiled at her feeling dizzy. All of this was too much for him to handle. His heart beat faster and faster skipping even a beat from this experience.

He gulped and started walking crooked for second until he shook his head no to start thinking clearly. He cleared his throat, "You're welcome." She shut the door behind him. The red banded turtle made his way to the roof, but when he got there he was awaited by his brothers who had a smirk on their faces. "What?" He shrugged. "We saw you and Nicky. Muwah, muwah, muwah!" Mikey teased. "Awe and I thought I was the one who was an idiot for love." Leo wrapped an arm around Raff, "Awe come on guys give Romeo here a break will ya? We've all experienced liking a girl or even drooled over." They all chuckled while Rafael walked away from them. "Ah shut already. Nothing happened. We just talked about me saving her that's all." He continued. "Oh yeah; then what's with the kissy mark on your face?" Mikey pointed out.

The poor turtle smacked his brother's hand away from him as he wiped away the smudge. "Enough already! I'm not interested in the girl nor am I ever goanna drool over her." He growled continuing to walk away.

The next day on a Saturday after Training (They've already defeated the Crang and the machine I'm not going to add another fighting scene because I'm not very good at it.)

Everyone was busy doing something; April on the other hand was busy with her homework. Rafael approached April with questions about Nicky trying to keep it down so his brother's wouldn't notice. "Hey April I wanted to ask if you knew anything about Nicky?" "I sort of know the girl and the only person she talks to is me. I've never seen her talk to anyone else before. Why do you ask?" "No reason." It was quiet for a moment until April caught up to see what he was trying to do. "Oh I see. You're interested in her. That's sweet." Rafael blushed and had to tell her. She was the only human girl he knew. He sighed, "Yeah I sort of have a crush on her. I might as well tell you since you're the only girl I know." "It's okay Raff but why not ask your brother's for advice. Talk about it with them?" April stopped and remembered that the turtles didn't know anything about love or socializing since they were mostly stuck down here.

"Oh…right. Well, first off you could just be friends for the time being unless she likes you already then just give her flowers or something and tell her how you feel." Rafael scoffed at her. "Easy for you to say; I can be quite stubborn and not to mention good at being a softy." "Rafael please I've seen you go soft on Mikey before when no one was looking." She snorted. "Alright, alright, alright I'll do it." "Great. I'll go get you a bouquet of flowers and meet you here in a couple of minutes. Let's say twenty so that way nobody will notice you while the sun sets. Oh and luckily she's working at the shop on weekends. There's a man hole just behind the back door of her shop." The red haired teen, dashed away to the store to get a bouquet of flowers.

Later that day he snuck out with a bouquet in his hands and entered the back room. Right after he entered she locked the store due to closing time. It was six and it was mostly closed by that time to let her take the night off to finish her school work. Nicky turned around to find Rafael standing in the back room. "Rafael, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Oh um I came to tell you that you'll be happy to know that your machine has been destroyed; not that that's good but you get what I mean." He rambled.

"Oh that's great." Both of the teens where shy and nervous just being in the same room. Their hearts raced feeling the other's presence intertwining. Suddenly the girl sneezed repeatedly. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine. It's weird though, I only sneeze this much when I'm surrounded by pollen. Basically flowers." Rafael felt guilty and tried to hide the flowers from her afraid to show her. "What's behind your hands?" She asked. "Oh, nothing it's just my hand resting on my back." The blonde raised a brow at the turtle. He sighed, "They're flowers for you, but I didn't know you were allergic." He handed her the bouquet. "Rafael I don't care if I'm allergic to them. I'm just glad you're thoughtful enough to give such lovely flowers. I'll still take them."

The turtle smiled at her. "That's not the only reason I've come here." They both sat down on the couch next to each other. "Nicky the truth is…I've been…having feelings for you and I…well I was afraid to tell you that I…" "…I like you too Raff." She admitted. The ninja widened his eyes in surprise. He turned to face the girl. She placed the flowers on the coffee table. He held her hands blushing. "Really?" He sighed. "Wow what a relief." He chuckled. "I thought it was obvious with the kiss and all." Rafael rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah I knew that. I was just trying to act cool." He said Nicky laughed at his comment. "Umm…so does that mean you want to go out with me?" The girl nodded in response. "How about Saturday night? You meet me here and I'll plan out what we're goanna do." "That sounds good to me."

**Woot, woot it looks like Rafael has got a date so let's find out how it goes in the next chapter! Sorry for all the skipping but I really don't have the time for it, I'm out of imagination right now so until then I'll try to figure something out. I hope you liked.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**Sorry it took so long with writing this next chapter I was busy with other things, but now as requested I can continue with my story. I hope you still continue to read my stories and I apologize for some of the grammar in the first chapter. I write too fast. :p Anyways please enjoy this chapter or not it's up to you, but Rafael has a date so let's see what happens.**

Another day at school and the students were on their lunch break. As always, Nicky sat alone under a tree drawing. She had hearts all over her sketch of chibi turtles. April decided to check up on her to see how Rafael's approach went. "Hey Nicky!" She chirped startling the girl. "Hey you look a lot happier than when I last saw you." The red head sat beside her under the tree. Nicky nodded sheepishly. It was quiet for a moment as they enjoyed the gentle breeze blowing through their hair. "April…can I ask you something?" She started. "Shoot." "April what do boys like? I-I mean I haven't even thought about it until now." April grinned at the girl knowing she would ask for advice. "Well…boys are weird and can sometimes be jerks. Knowing them they like sports and comic books and video games. However if they were to enjoy a night of fun with someone…" The teen grabbed the curious blonde's attention. "A movie would be great. I would definitely choose a horror movie mostly because it's something to enjoy together." Nicky noted the advice on her sketch book in small wording so that April wouldn't catch her. "Some snacks maybe to go along with it would be fine in case one gets hungry. April bent her knees up to her chest rocking back and forth in a daze. She went on and on about what to do on a date.

Nicolas interrupted the dazed teen out of her dreams, "Um…thanks for the info, but it sounds to me like you're in love or something?" "Oh no, no I'm not in love heh, heh. I'm just day dreaming every teenage girl's dream with a guy." She coughed. The bell rang breaking the awkward tension. The blonde and brunette haired teen stood up whipping away the grass stains. "Thanks for the talk. It helped a lot." The mysterious girl walked away with a smile on her face. April was glad to help especially if it meant finally seeing a smile on a lonely friend's face.

After school April popped into the sewer to visit the turtles. As always they always greeted the cheerful teen. Mikey was playing on the pinball machine breaking the champ's score. "Alright dudes I broke Leo's score!" He bragged. Quickly the brothers ran over to see it with their eyes. "What no way! You must've cheated somehow." Rafael snorted. "No I swear I did beat his score. I mean how could I possibly cheat?" He shook the machine. "Hello? It's in a glass case." He retorted. April tapped Rafael's shoulder pulling him away from the group. "What's up?" "So did it go well yesterday with Nicky?" She crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. "It went great! It turns out she likes me too, but the bouquet thing not so well." "Why?" "It turns out she's allergic to flowers. It's mostly the pollen. Other than that she enjoyed the thoughtful gift. Thanks April." He said. "No problem. I take it you have a date with her?" Rafael was surprised at the girl. He didn't tell her anything about the date. "How did you know that?" "Well let's just say a girl knows when another girl is on a love stage. When a girl gets nervous about popping up a random question about love it means they have an upcoming date. They even show signs about other things but that's not the point. I just gave Nicky some advice just in case she doesn't know what to do." She started. "That's a good idea. Do you have any for me?" "Yeah I know this girl a lot more than I know you. Whatever you do be gentle and patient with her. She's very shy and tends to be cautious, so don't do anything stupid to hurt her or else…" "Or else what?" He taunted. April punched Raff in the arm as hard as she could. "That's what goanna happen." She scolded. "I'm very fond of her. If it wasn't for her help I wouldn't be in high school and I wouldn't be so sweet either." "Ouch! Alright, already; geez no need to be angry at me."

"Okay, now some pointers for you. Be yourself. She likes people who don't lie to her. She's been damaged enough as it is. She gives second chances so don't screw up." She sighed. Rafael was saddened by the last part. "Damaged? What do you mean by that?" April looked away softening her eyes with sadness. "Don't worry about it. It's best she tells you when the time is right; when she trusts you that is." April walked away leaving turtle dumbfounded and confused. He was curious to know what she meant by damage and what was the story behind it?

That night Rafael's thoughts were stuck on that same subject about Nicky being damaged. He tossed and turned on his bed with the girl on her mind. "Nicky...what is it that's made you like this? Who hurt you? If I get my hand on the guy who hurt you I would…" He growled and squirmed around in frustration. "Nicky." He sighed. He stared at the ceiling with thoughts flowing through his head. "Have I gone too soft?"

The next day before the first date; Nicky went out to buy some supplies. She was so happy with a big grin on her face. She had a lot of happy thoughts on her mind and nothing else. After hitting the grocery story she arrived at box where it contained many rental movies for a dollar. She searched under the horror movie category. Underneath her innocent, sweet girl laid a psychopath lover who enjoys gruesome movies. She chose the bloodiest, scariest movie ever called, "The Bloody Demise". She gave an evil chuckle with a creepy grin that crawled up to her ears scaring the people behind her. She walked away whistling her favorite song. The line of people where left creeped out by her presence. Afterwards the blonde and brunette made some snacks to take to the shop where they had their own private room. Just then her brother Sam walks in sniffing the air. "Wow smells great. Whatcha baking?" He said. "It's not for you. I'm going to a friend's place to finish a project and she wants me to bring goodies. That's my part of the job." Sam sat on the stool in front of the kitchen. "I see. That's great. It's a bit late don't you think?" "Oh no, not at all. Our project is on based on the stars. So that's why I'm going there now." The blonde packed the snacks in a bowl while her brother was suspicious about her story.

He raised a brow. "What's the purpose of these goods…if you're just going to star gaze?" She hesitated to answer. She got this far to make an excuse now her next plan was to just leave dodging the question. "I have to go now I'll lock up the store when we finish." Quickly she shut the door behind her rushing off with her bag. "That was odd." He shifted his eyes over to a batch of brownies. "But at least I get to taste her brownies." He snickered. He took a hot brownie bouncing it from hand to hand. "Ooo, ouch, ah hot, hot!" He exclaimed before putting the sweet into his mouth and blowing on it.

The girl sighed relieved to have dodged her brother's questions. Nicky arrived at the antique shop where she set up snacks and movie. The only thing left for her to do was to wait for a special red tagged turtle. During that time Rafael was trying to make up an excuse to leave the sewer. Luckily April showed up to take a break from master Splinter's training exercises. He pulled the red head away from the group to talk in private. "Hey I need a favor. My date is today and I need you to cover for me. I don't want my brothers to know about her right now." "I thought they already know?" "They do, but they don't know that I'm actually dating her. If I tell them right now they will probably stop me or make fun of me about it." He sighed. April stared at the turtle. "You're serious about it? Well okay, I suppose I can cover for you. Take all the time you need. Just make sure you tell them one day. I don't want to cover for you forever." She placed a warm hand on his should of assurance. "Now get going and I'll think of something." She ordered. "I owe you."

The turtle snuck away while April made sure no one noticed. Mikey noticed Raff was gone and decided to look for him. "Hey where's Raff?" "Oh he went to do an important errand for me. Don't worry about he'll be back." "Ooo, what is this important errand and why didn't you send me instead?" He complained. "Oh, just something important for school you know?" Mikey continued to bother April about the so called, "important errand" she sent Rafael to do. Donny slammed his laptop and glared at his obnoxious brother. "Mikey if she doesn't want to talk about it then leave her alone." "But Donny!" He cried. "Thank you Donny." The purple tagged teen blushed at her thanks. "No problem April." He drooled.

Meanwhile; the red turtle arrived at the back of the antique shop. He took a deep breath before knocking. "Alright Raff you can do this." He knocked on the door and waited. The knob rotated and the door creaked open. On the other side was beautiful, long haired girl smiling sheepishly at him. "Hi…" She blushed. "Hey…" He replied. "Care to come in?" Rafael shook his head no trying to get back to reality. He was love struck by her beauty under the moonlight. The inside was dark mostly because she didn't want to bother leaving the lights on. He walked in and sat down on the sofa where he waited patiently as told by April. Nicky closed the door and sat next to him on his right. "I hope you don't mind for our first date I decided to watch a horror movie and some snacks in case we get hungry." She smiled. "I think this is fine." He said. The two were silent in this awkward silence. The girl pressed play as the movie resumed.

Thirty minutes into the movie it was boring mostly because they were still introducing the characters and a monster story behind the killing. The characters just barley entered the killing spree after another few minutes. Rafael didn't do anything but watch and eat. But it was okay since the girl was the one really into the movie. During the killing and the blood and guts spilling everywhere, Rafael was more afraid than the girl was. He flinched and turned away from time to time until he sat closer to the girl. He stared at her for a second seeing the lovely girl smile at the movie. It was just pure evil and cute. Nicky felt his warmth nearing her body. She looked away from the movie and stared at Rafael. She leaned back into his arms and placed her head on his shoulder. For some odd reason she felt as though she had to rest her head on his shoulder even if she was shy. She took that big step first so the turtle wouldn't be afraid to take the next step.

He turned red and suddenly wrapped his arm around her. It came to him natural too. He knew what the last step was. "Nicky…" He muttered under his breath. The teenage girl blushed when he heard her name. "Yeah…Rafael?" She sheepishly spoke. There were screams in the background from the movie, but they paid no mind to that. Only the moment they were having as if time stopped. Her warm breath heated the boy's cheeks making him fluster. He looked down at the girl and raised her head as he placed his hand under her chin. He tilted his head to his right to peck her cheek. Slowly his lips moved gently towards her lips. They touched for a second before pulling away. Nicky placed her hand on his signaling that she's ready for her first kiss. They moved in closer listening to their hearts beat faster by ever inch they took; their warm breath making the other blush from the heat. Finally their lips met making it into a passionate kiss as it was deep and long. The movie ended after they finished kissing. Both teens were out of breath and flustered. He held her after that while she returned the hug.

"Raff I have to go. It's really late and my brother is expecting me." She told him. He let her go and pecked her cheek. "It's fine. I have to get back too. My brothers don't know about us either." They sat up and cleaned the mess before leaving. She locked up and said her goodbyes. "Are you sure you can walk back home all by yourself?" "Yes I'm sure." She chuckled. The girl walked away before he left into the manhole.

"Meanwhile Donny began to wonder about Raff's disappearance. "Is it just me or has Raff been gone for a very long time?" Leo stood up and thought about the same thing. "Yeah I'm starting to get worried. I should go check up on him, to see what's taking him so long." "No need he's back!" Mikey pointed out. "Where were you?" Leo started. Raff was about to reply before April said something, "Like I said he went on an important errand for me." She winked. "That's right…I took care of it already. It was a piece of cake." He dusted his hands off. The boys grunted except for Mikey. "What! You mean to tell me the important errand was a piece of cake? Oh man! Why didn't you tell me?" "I'm sorry Mikey. I'll be sure to tell you next time." Donny face palmed at the idiot. "I'm going to bed." He grunted. All of the turtles left their bedrooms. Rafael stayed behind. "Did it go well?" "April I couldn't have done it without you. I'd say it went great." He grinned. "I'm so happy for you."

Back in the apartment, arrived the blonde with her bag. She dropped it on the door way before taking off her shoes. "Hey there how was the project." Nicky blushed at her brother with a big grin on her face. "It was awesome Sam. It was amazing."

**So the date went well. I was planning on letting it be a disaster to make it suspenseful, but I wanted to finish this chapter to get to the next love target. Find out who my next victim is on the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and again sorry for the late update. Please review. :]**


End file.
